1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp positioning structure; in particular, a lamp positioning structure for a backlight module of a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many lamps are assembled in the modern backlight module of a flat panel display device. These lamps are the main light source for illuminating the display device. For a modem bottom light backlight module, the shape of the lamp is shifted from the straight-line shape to the curve-line shape (for example, the U-shape or the C-shape). However, the brightness of the bend part of the curved-shape lamp is relatively high. The unusual high brightness always causes high local brightness of a specific spot or an area on the display. Hence, effective reduction or elimination of these unusual spots with relatively high brightness, and adequate arrangement for positioning the lamps becomes an important issue for the manufacturing of the display devices.
FIG. 1 is a top view of the structure for fastening the lamps to a backlight module of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a lamp 91 is mounted over a rear plate 92. The lamp 91 is in a curved-line shape. Basically, the lamp includes two parts, i.e. the curved section 911, and the straight-line section 912. The lamp 91 is fastened on the rear plate by fixing the straight-line section 912 through the rubber pads 93. However, since the elements illustrated above will block the light from lamp 91, dark areas (the right-hand side of dotted lines in FIG. 1 generate in the display area of the display devices. Therefore, the quality of the whole backlight module deteriorates greatly.
FIG. 2 is a top view of another structure for fastening the lamps to a backlight module of another prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, a curved section 941 is included in the lamp 94. For eliminating the brightness problem illustrated above, the curved section 941 is arranged in the non-display area (i.e. the area not for displaying, shown in the left-hand side of the dotted lines in FIG. 2). However, this kind of arrangement will increase the occupied space or the volume of the backlight module. Hence, the backlight module as sown in FIG. 2 cannot meet the requirement (such as light-weight, small-size, and compactness) of the modem backlight module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved lamp positioning structure in order to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.